Für die Ewigkeit
by ninjagirl1408cb
Summary: Mac und Harm kämpfen mit ihren Gefühlen füreinander, bis das Schicksal ihnen einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung gibt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dies ist meine erste FanFiction. Sie spielt nach den Folgen "Tage des Abschieds" und "Der Falke" von Staffel 10. **_

_**JAG ist geistiges Eigentum von Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount Pictures. Ich verzichte ausdrücklich auf jegliche Art von Urheberrecht für diese Geschichte.**_

* * *

**0121 Zulu**  
**Harms Appartement  
****Nördlich der Union Station  
**Harm hatte Mac zum Essen in sein Appartement eingeladen. Er wusste wie verletzt und einsam sie seit Clays Tod war und wie sehr ihr die Nachricht über ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand zu schaffen machte. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er sie lachen gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte immer traurig und gefühlskalt. Hatte sich in ihre Arbeit gestürzt, ihr Privatleben schien gar nicht mehr zu existieren. Obwohl sie nicht darüber sprach, hatte er das Gefühl, ihr helfen zu müssen. Er musste nur Geduld haben und irgendwann würde sie zu ihm Vertrauen fassen und sich ihm vollkommen öffnen. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Gefühle über Clays Tod und den Verlust ihrer Beziehung noch zu frisch, als das sie darüber reden konnte. Und auch die Nachricht, dass sie wahrscheinlich niemals leibliche Kinder haben konnte, schien sie so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, dass sie selbst mit ihm, ihrem besten Freund, nicht darüber sprechen konnte.

Mac war vor einer halben Stunde bei ihm angekommen, saß ihm gegenüber auf der Couch. Sie hatte die Beine auf dem Sofa verschränkt, ihre Hände lagen in ihrem Schoß. Sie weinte, hatte sich ihm ein wenig geöffnet, ihm einen kleinen Teil ihrer Gefühle anvertraut. Sie hatte über ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Wünsche, ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in ihre eigene Zukunft gesprochen. Harm hatte ihr ruhig zugehört, hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt, unfähig, der Frau, die er liebte zu helfen. Er konnte die Toten nicht wieder lebendig machen, nichts Vergangenes zurückholen. Er konnte ihre Endometriose nicht heilen, würde ihr wahrscheinlich niemals ein Kind schenken können.

Er war zu ihr hinüber gegangen, hatte sich vor sie gekniet. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „ _Nicht weinen … wir kriegen das hin. _" Seine Hand berührte sanft ihre Wange, wischte ihre Tränen weg. Er konnte es nicht ertragen diese Frau weinen zu sehen, wollte sie beschützen, alles nur erdenkliche Unglück von ihr fern halten. Es war seine Aufgabe sie zu trösten, alles zu tun, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Das war er der Frau, die er so sehr liebte schuldig. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen, begann in beruhigenden Kreisen ihren Rücken zu streicheln. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss seine Wärme, das Gefühl von Sicherheit in seinen starken Armen. Er liebte sie, konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Er hatte sich schon so oft eine Zukunft mit ihr vorgestellt, vorgestellt, wie sie ihr ganzen Leben zusammen verbringen würden, wie sie sich liebten. Sein Körper schrie geradezu danach, sie berühren zu dürfen. Und ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat, hatte er sich über sie gebeugt und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals. Seine Hände glitten unter ihre Bluse, streichelten sacht über ihre nackte Haut. Sie war so weich, so seidig, gab ihm das Gefühl, er müsse sie berühren, um nicht auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen. Mac hatte die Augen geschlossen, beruhigte sich langsam. Offensichtlich genoss sie seine Berührungen, schien jedoch nicht bereit zu sein, sie zu erwidern. Sie sprachen nicht, schienen das tröstende Spiel ihrer nicht durch unnötige Worte unterbrechen zu wollen. Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, senkte seinen Kopf. Seine Lippen berührten zärtlich ihren Bauch. Sie ließ ihn ihre Hose abstreifen. Ihr Körper wölbte sich ihm entgegen, schien nach mehr leidenschaftlichen Berührungen zu verlangen. Sie wussten nicht, ob das was sie taten richtig war, doch in diesem Moment schienen ihre Körper weitaus wichtiger zu sein, als ihre Gedanken und Sorgen. Auch wenn Mac immer noch weinte, wies sie ihn nicht zurück, schien sich offenbar geborgen in seinen Berührungen zu fühlen. Und er konnte nicht damit aufhören sie immer und immer wieder leidenschaftlich zu berühren, sanft und zärtlich zu sein.

Er küsste abermals die nackte Haut ihres Bauches, ließ dann seine Zunge über ihre Rippenbögen wandern. Streifte sanft die Träger des BHs von ihren Schultern und berührte vorsichtig ihre Brustwarzen. Sie schreckte nicht zurück, schien offensichtlich keine Probleme mit seinen immer intimer werdenden Berührungen zu haben. Ganz zart umfasste er ihre Brüste, beugte sich hinab um diese zärtlich zu küssen. Er tat es langsam, versuchte sein Verlangen zu zügeln, um nicht zu vergessen, wie angreifbar und verwundbar diese wunderschöne Frau immer noch war. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, alle seine unaussprechlichen Gefühle für diese Frau in einem körperlichen Akt der Liebe auszudrücken. Ihr zu zeigen, dass sie zusammen gehörten, ihre Körper sich danach verzerrten eins zu sein. Sie war so wunderschön, so weich, das was sie taten fühlte sich so richtig an. Harm hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen, seine gesamten Klamotten auf dem Boden verteilt und presste nun seinen nackten Körper zwischen ihre Beine. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, spürte wie seine Erregung sacht die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel berührte. Seine Hand berührte sanft ihre Wange, einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann drang er in sie ein, vorsichtig, fast so, als hätte er Angst, sie würde zerbrechen. Mac keuchte leise auf, überrascht von der Größe und Härte, mit der sie eingenommen wurde. Die Laparoskopie war erst wenige Tage her und die enorme Dehnung und der starke Druck auf ihre Beckenmuskulatur schmerzten, würden sie jedoch in diesem Moment nicht davon abhalten, Harm tief in sich aufzunehmen. Es war etwas, dass sie tun musste, um zu wissen, dass sie noch am Leben war, noch fähig Liebe zu empfinden. Sie sah ihm tiefer in die Augen, hob ihm fordernd die Hüften entgegen. Er tat wonach sie verlangte. Seine Stöße waren ruhig, gingen tief in ihren Schoß. Er merkte, dass er ihr wehtat, doch offensichtlich waren ihr Verlangen und ihre Erregung stärker als der Schmerz. Sie stöhnte leise, wollte dass dieser Moment nie vorüber ging. Sie sahen sich immer noch in die Augen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam seinen, berührten sich sanft. Er ließ von ihnen ab, als er merkte, dass sie immer noch leise weinte, die Tränen schmeckte, die über ihr Gesicht rannen.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis sie dichter an seinen Körper zu pressen, sie beschützend im Arm zu halten. Er bewegte sich langsam und kraftvoll, immer noch vorsichtig. Dann umfasste er ihre Hüften, hob sie auf seinen Schoß und drang noch tiefer in sie ein. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, ihre Lippen berührten zärtlich seine nackte Haut. Seine Hände streichelten sanft ihren Rücken. Schließlich spürte er, wie ihr Körper zu zucken begann, bemerkte zufrieden, dass sie ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihr Orgasmus, ihre kontrahierenden Muskeln, die sich so eng um seine Erregung schlossen, wie er es bei noch keiner anderen Frau erlebt hatte, trugen auch ihn über den Höhepunkt seiner Lust hinaus. Und als er tief in ihr seine Erlösung fand, hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Wunsch, dass einer seiner kleinen Schwimmer den Weg fand und das Schicksal ihnen ein Kind schenkte. Er wusste wie sehr Mac sich wünschte schwanger zu werden und wie gering ihre Chancen waren und obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie in diesem Moment das gleiche empfand, sehnte er sich danach Vater zu werden.

Schließlich hielt er sie erschöpft im Arm. Seine Finger streichelten immer noch ihren Rücken, er wollte sie nicht loslassen, hätte sie am liebsten für immer festgehalten. Mac lehnte sich zurück, saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß, lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte sie ohne ein Wort vor sich aufs Bett. Er blieb vor ihr knien, betrachtet geistesabwesend ihren nackten Körper. Sie war so wunderschön, ein Geschenk von einer höheren Macht.

Als ihm bewusste wurde, das sein Blick wie hypnotisiert an ihrem Körper haftete, lächelte er sie etwas verlegen an, unsicher darüber, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte. Er hatte ihre geschwächte Situation ausgenutzt, hatte sich das genommen, wonach er sich bereits seit Jahren sehnte. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte leise: „ _Bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Es ist schon spät und ich möchte nicht, dass du noch Heim fährst. _" Mac nickte nur, schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an seinen nackten, warmen Körper und war schon bald eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, seine Hand streichelte liebevoll ihren Rücken. Er lag wach, dachte darüber nach, was sie eben getan hatten. Er wollte, dass Mac glücklich war – er wollte sie glücklich machen, ihr jeden erdenklichen Wunsch erfüllen. Seine Hand war unbewusst unter die Bettdecke geglitten und auf ihrem Bauch liegen geblieben. Sein Daumen streichelte sanft ihre nackte Haut. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass dort, unter seinen Fingern, ein neues Leben heranwuchs. Sein Kind, das seine Liebe ihr geschenkt hatte.

Mac bewegte sich, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Sie schien so fest zu schlafen, dass sogar seine Berührungen sie nicht aufzuwecken vermochten. Er schmunzelte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich sicher füllte. Als Marine wachte sie normalerweise auf, sobald sich nur irgendetwas in ihrer Nähe bewegte.

Er setzte sich auf, hob vorsichtig die Bettdecke von ihrem Oberkörper. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam mit jedem ruhigen Atemzug. Er beugte sich zu ihrem flachen Bauch hinab, bedeckte ihre Haut mit sanften Küssen. „ _Bitte Gott, lass hier unser Baby heranwachsen _", flüsterte er leise, bevor seine Lippen ein letztes Mal ihren Bauch berührten. Auch wenn Mac ihm nie wirklich gesagt hatte, dass sie den Baby-Deal nun einlösen wollte, wusste er doch, dass sie sich ein Kind mehr als alles andere wünschte.

Er hatte sie wieder zugedeckt und sich neben sie gelegt, ihren schlafenden Körper dicht an seinen gepresst. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch, wie ein Zeichen dafür, dass falls sie ein neues Leben erschaffen hatten, dieses Kind unter seinem Schutz und in Gottes Wille entstand.  
Er schmiegte seine Wange näher an die von Mac, betrachtete kurz ihren friedlich schlafenden Körper, bevor er leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „ _Ich liebe dich, Sarah. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, bevor ich nicht alles getan habe, um dir ein Baby zu schenken. _" Mit diesen Worten küsste er zärtlich ihre Wange, genoss die Befriedigung diese wunderschöne Frau in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen. Die Frau, die er liebt, die er verehrte, die vielleicht irgendwann die Mutter seiner Kinder sein würde.  
Und irgendwann war auch er eingeschlafen. Eingeschlafen mit der Gewissheit, dass falls sie schwanger werden würde, dieses Baby aus einem Akt der Liebe entstand, auch wenn sie diese Liebe nicht öffentlich auslebten.

Als Harm drei Stunden später wieder aufwachte, lag Mac immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm. Er rückte ein Stück zurück, um sie besser beobachten zu können. Sie war so wunderschön, so einzigartig. Ihre dunkle Haut so seidig und sanft. Sie wirkte so friedlich, ihre Mundpartie vollkommen entspannt. Er beugte sich langsam über sie, berührte vorsichtig ihre vollen, geschmeidigen Lippen. Seine Hand streifte kurz ihre Brustwarze, bevor er beide Brüste umfasste, sie zärtlich zu liebkosen begann. Mac bewegte sich nicht, ihr Mund verzog sich lediglich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Auch wenn er sie nicht wecken wollte, konnte er nicht aufhören sie zu berühren. Es war wie ein Zwang. Ein Zwang endlich das ausleben zu können, nachdem er sich bereits seit Jahren verzerrte. Ihre Haut war so weich, so warm, fühlte sich so unglaublich zart an, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich in seinen Träumen verloren zu haben. Und als müsste er prüfen, ob es Wirklichkeit war, sie wirklich in seinen Armen lag, bedachte er ihren gesamten Körper mit weiteren sanften Liebkosungen. Seine Finger glitten über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie war so feucht und warm, bereit ihn wieder in sich aufzunehmen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohr. „ _Mac ?_ " Sie bewegte sich leicht, seufzte genießerisch auf, als er zwei Finger in sie hineingleiten ließ. „ _Dreh dich zur Seite. _" Er küsste sanft ihren Nacken, hob leicht ihr rechtes Bein an, als sie in der richtigen Position lag. Ohne Anstrengung und Widerstand glitt er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in sie hinein, presste sich tief in den anderen Körper. Mac lehnte sich zurück schmiegte sich dichter an seine muskulöse Brust. Sie war müde und erschöpft, doch das Gefühl endlich wieder eine vollwertige Frau zu sein, geliebt zu werden, war etwas, dass sie mehr brauchte, als Schlaf.

Harm bewegte sich kaum, genoss einfach das Gefühl eins mit dieser Frau zu sein. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, ihre Körper schienen wie füreinander geschaffen. Sein Arm hatte sich schützend um sie geschlossen, drückte sie sacht näher an ihn heran, während seine Lippen zärtlich ihren Nacken berührten. So lagen sie einfach eine Weile da, schaukelten sich immer wieder in Ekstase, ohne jedoch das Spiel ihrer Körper vollkommen zu beenden. Es ging nicht um sexuelle Befriedigung, um körperliche Triebe. Es ging einzig und alleine darum, ihre Seelen zu heilen, sie von Ängsten und Sorgen zu befreien.

Mac war auf den Bauch gerollt, hatte ihre Hüfte nur soweit angehoben, dass sich Harm ohne Schwierigkeiten in ihr bewegen konnte. Er presste sich immer wieder tief in sie, wollte nicht nur ihren Körper vollkommen einnehmen, sondern auch ihre Seele. Trotz des langsamen Rhythmus gelang es Harm seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen und als er tief in ihr kam, sich sein Samen tief in ihren Leib ergoss, war Mac bereits vollkommen ermattet und zufrieden eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_10 Tage später  
_****JAG Hauptquartier  
****Falls Church, Virginia  
**Harm ging langsam auf sein Büro zu, warf kurz einen verstohlenen Blick in das Zimmer seiner Partnerin. Mac saß an ihrem Schreibtisch über Akten gebeugt, schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie hatte ihre gemeinsame Nacht mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt, hatte ihn so behandelt, als hätte es nie etwas anderes zwischen ihnen gegeben als tiefe, platonische Freundschaft. Er hatte sich ihrem Willen und seinem Schicksal gefügt, spielte ihr Spiel mit und unterließ es, das Thema auch nur zu erwähnen. Er hatte ihr nach der ganzen Sache mit Webb vor zwei Tagen nochmals angeboten, dass sie mit ihm über alles reden konnte. Doch offensichtlich schien sie nicht bereit dazu zu sein. Clays plötzliches Auftauchen, sein vorgetäuschter Tod, die Art und Weise, wie er sie belogen und betrogen hatte, sie benutzt hatte, um einen weltweit gesuchten, erbarmungslosen Auftragskiller zu fassen und dabei ihr Leben ohne irgendwelche Skrupel aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, waren ein Schock für sie gewesen. Sie war tief verletzt, enttäuscht über ihren eigenen, mangelnden Instinkt, was die Auswahl ihrer Männer betraf.  
Und diese Tatsache würde es ihm gewiss nicht einfacher machen, Mac dazu zu bewegen sich in dieser Situation für einen neuen Mann und somit für ihn zu entscheiden. Er musste akzeptieren, dass sie Zeit brauchte und vielleicht niemals bereit dazu war, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Er vermiet es mittlerweile auch, dass gesamte Baby-Thema anzusprechen. Er hatte sich im Internet und in Büchern über Endometriose informiert, hatte Möglichkeiten herausgesucht, die es ihnen vielleicht doch ermöglichen konnten, ein Baby zu bekommen. Aber auch dieses Thema hatte Mac komplett abgeblockt, war nicht bereit mit ihm darüber zu reden. Es hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass er vielleicht zu selbstverständlich und eigennützig davon ausgegangen war, dass Mac sich so sehr ein Kind wünschte, dass sie seinem Plan ohne zögern zustimmen würde. Doch offensichtlich war ihr Wunsch nach einer Familie lange nicht so ausgeprägt wie seiner. Oder vielleicht vertraute oder liebte sie ihn auch einfach nicht genug, um ihn als Vater ihrer Kinder zu akzeptieren.

Harm wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als General Cresswell das Hauptquartier betrat und Mac und ihn aufforderte, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Harm war kurz stehen geblieben, hatte gewartet bis seine Partnerin aus ihrem Büro gekommen war und betrat nun gemeinsam mit ihr das Zimmer ihres Vorgesetzten. Gordon Cresswell wanderte genervt in seinem Büro auf und ab, wartete darauf, dass seine beiden Offiziere ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Schließlich blieb er stehen, sah beide ernst an. „ _Ich hatte eben ein Treffen mit dem SecNav. Er ist ziemlich aufgebracht. Wie sie sicherlich wissen, haben sich in den letzten Monaten die Fratanisierungsfälle drastisch gehäuft. _" Er machte eine kleine Pause, sah prüfend von einem Offizier zum anderen. Harm schluckte. War das ganze eine Anspielung auf seine Nacht mit Mac? Aber wie konnte irgendjemand etwas davon wissen? Hatte sie jemand beobachtet? Er warf seiner Kollegin einen kurzen Blick zu, hoffte an ihrer Mimik zu erkennen, ob sie gerade ebenso geschockt war wie er. Macs Gesichtsausdruck wirkte versteinert, scheinbar wusste auch sie nicht, was sie antworten sollte.  
Endlich sprach ihr CO weiter. Der Klang seiner Stimme verriet, wie ernst und schwerwiegend die ganze Angelegenheit sein musste. „ _Vor 2 Stunden ist ein anonymer anruft im Büro des SecNavy eingegangen. Eine junge Pilotin wird beschuldigt, eine Affäre mit einem Petty Officer aus ihrer Einheit gehabt zu haben. Sie hat die Affäre bereits vor 7 Monaten beendet, doch wie sich jetzt herausgestellt hat, ist aus dieser Verbindung ein Kind entstanden. Der SecNav möchte, dass diese Angelegenheit nun so schnell und diskret wie nur möglich behandelt wird. Er befürchtet, dass die Medien Wind davon bekommen und der Ruf der Navy noch weiter sinken wird. Er möchte, dass ein dermaßen undiszipliniertes und unverzeihliches Verhalten auf der Stelle vor Gericht verhandelt wird, um dass Gesicht der United States Navy zu wahren und zukünftigen Vorstößen, die uns nach außen undiszipliniert erscheinen lassen, vorzubeugen. _" Er hatte erneut begonnen nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen, blieb nun kurz stehen und sah seine beiden Untergebenen fragend an. „ _Was schlagen sie vor? _" Harm räusperte sich. Nachdem nun klar war, dass es nicht um seine Nacht mit Mac ging, fühlte er sich direkt etwas erleichtert. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie er reinen Gewissens jemanden anklagen sollte, der das gleiche Verbrechen begangen hatte wie er. „ _Erst einmal eine Untersuchung nach Artikel 32. Sir, gibt es Vermutungen wer der anonyme Anrufer war? _" „ _Ja, es wird vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um den Petty Officer selbst handelt. Offenbar war er außer sich, da Lt. Biwack ihn seine Tochter nicht sehen lässt. Da hat er beschlossen, ihr das zu nehmen, was ihn scheinbar um seine Liebe gebracht hatte. Nämlich ihre Karriere. _" „ A_ber Sir, damit würde er ebenfalls eine Bestrafung auf sich nehmen. _" Mac sah ihren Vorgesetzten fragend an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich zu diesem Thema geäußert hatte. „ _Ja Colonel, manche Männer tun so einiges, wenn ihr männlicher Stolz verletzt wurde. _" „ _Außerdem hat er ein Recht auf sein Kind, Mac _", warf Harm in seiner gewohnt das Vater-Kind-Verhältnis beschützenden Manier ein. Trotz des ernsten Hintergrunds musste Mac über den Enthusiasmus und die Hingabe schmunzeln, mit der ihr Partner sich immer wieder für Kinder, die vermeintlich ohne Vater aufwachsen mussten, einsetzte. Sie wusste, er würde ein guter Vater sein. Doch sie war nicht diejenige, die ihn zu diesem fürsorglichen, liebevollen Vater machen würde. Nicht dass sie nicht schon unzählige Male darüber nachgedacht und fantasiert hatte, wie es sein würde ein Baby mit Harm zu haben, aber die Natur und das Schicksal hatten offensichtlich andere Pläne für sie. Und denen musste sie sich fügen.  
Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet. Sie hatte dieses Thema in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt und hatte auch in Zukunft für, dies mit jedem Gedanken zu tun, der sie an ihre Unfähigkeit ein Kind auszutragen erinnerte.  
General Cresswells Stimme hatte Macs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Vorgesetzen gelenkt. „ _Ok Colonel, Commander, wie ich sehe, sind sie sich der Problematik durchaus bewusst. Ich erwarte eine zügige, gründlich und möglichst dezente Untersuchung des Falls. Weggetreten! _"

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden Offiziere in einem Auto auf dem Weg zum Stützpunkt. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile geschwiegen, jede Gelegenheit den anderen anzusehen vermieden. Sie hatten in den letzten 10 Tagen nicht viel zusammen gearbeitet und wenn, nicht alleine. Und falls sie doch einmal in die unangenehme Situation gekommen waren, alleine miteinander zu sein, hatten sie ausschließlich über berufliche Dinge geredet. Und Harm wusste, dass ihre Arbeit auch nun ein gutes Thema war, um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. Er räusperte sich leise und sah seine Partnerin kurz an. „ _Und, was ist deine Meinung zu dem Fall, Mac? _" Sein Blick blieb einen kurzen Moment auf der Frau neben im ruhen, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Mac zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. „ _Ein klarer Fall von Fraternisierung. Die beiden haben einen Fehler gemacht und müssen nun die Konsequenzen tragen._" Ihre Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos, wenn man bedachte, dass sie selbst eine, wenn auch sehr kurze Liaison mit einem Offizier im gleichen Kommando eingegangen war. Harm schluckte. „ _Einen Fehler wie wir? Für dich war es doch auch nicht mehr, als eine Affäre, oder? _" Er hatte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Stützpunktes gelenkt und abrupt angehalten. Er sah seine Partnerin nun ernst an, in seiner Stimme klang deutlich der provozierende Unterton.  
Mac stand auf und stieg ohne zu antworten aus dem Auto. Sie atmete tief ein, drehte sich schließlich zu ihrem Kollegen um, der ebenfalls ausgestiegen war. „ _Was erwartest du von mir, Harm? _" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „ _Ich weiß es nicht, Mac. Du weichst mir seit Tagen aus. Vielleicht erwarte ich einfach nur irgendeine Reaktion. Irgendeine Erklärung warum … _"  
„ Warum _wir es nicht hin bekommen eine Beziehung zu führen? Harm, es gibt immer so viele Komplikationen, Die Arbeit, andere Frauen, die Suche nach deinem Vater. Wieso sollte das jetzt plötzlich alles anders sein? _" Sie hatte leise gesprochen, ihre letzten Worte klangen fast flehend, so als hoffte sie, dass er ihr eine Antwort geben würde, die all ihre Zweifel verschwinden ließ und nur noch der Wunsch zurück blieb, mit ich zusammen sein zu wollen. „ _Das ist alles vorbei, Mac. Ich will einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein, eine Familie gründen. Ganz langsam, Mac, Schritt für Schritt, ohne Druck. Lass uns doch einfach anfangen und abwarten wie es sich entwickelt. _" Er versuchte seiner Kollegin in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Schließlich antwortete sie, sprach leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. „ _Ich kann dir nicht das geben, was du willst. Ich kann dir momentan weder die Frau sein, die du dir wünschst, noch werde ich irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein, dir Kinder zu schenken._" Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen, ihre aufkommenden Emotionen nicht die Überhand gewinnen zu lassen.  
Harm war um das Auto herum gegangen und dicht vor ihr stehen geblieben. „ _Vielleicht bist du mir ja wichtiger als ein Kind! _" Er hatte versucht nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, doch sie war zurückgewichen. „ _Ach Harm, mach dir doch nichts vor. An dem Tag, an dem du Mattie an ihren Vater verlierst, kommst du zu mir und schlägst mir vor, den Baby-Deal einzulösen. Wolltest du dieses Kind nicht benutzen, um die durch Matties Weggang entstandene Lücke in deinem Leben zu ersetzen? _" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „ _Eigentlich wollte ich dir mit meinem Vorschlag nur klar machen, dass ich mein Versprechen halten möchte. Ich wollte dir die Möglichkeit geben, Mutter zu werden, da ich dachte, dass dein Wunsch nach einer Familie immer noch vorhanden ist. Ich wollte dich nicht drängen, oder zu irgendetwas zwingen, Mac. _"  
„ _Du hast also nur an mich gedacht? Dass heißt, du möchtest gar kein Kind, sondern tust das alles nur für mich? _" Ihr Tonfall hatte sich verändern, man konnte deutlich hören, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, sogar etwas wütend zu sein schien. „ _Natürlich möchte ich ein Kind, Mac. Ich möchte unser Kind. Egal wie … es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten …_" Mac unterbrach ihn. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht zuhören. Sie wollte nicht. Wollte nicht mit all den negativen Empfindungen konfrontiert werden, die dieses Thema mit sich brachte. Sie hatte zu lange gewartet, sich immer wieder den falschen Männern hin gegeben und hatte damit ihre Change auf eine Familie verspielt. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich nicht die Schuld an ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit zu geben, so bliebt doch immer das Gefühl als Frau versagt zu haben. Sie hatte das stetige Ticken ihrer biologischen Uhr bewusst unterdrückt, hatte sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass noch genug Zeit übrig blieb. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Und damit musste sie nun leben. Sie hatte angefangen zu weinen, versuchte leise und ruhig zu sprechen. „ _Harm, ich kann dir nicht geben, was du willst … was du verdienst. Du verdienst eine Familie. Du bist dafür geboren Vater zu sein. Und das würdest du aufgeben, um mit mir zusammen sein zu können. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Harm. _" Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt, sogar nach seiner Hand gegriffen und sie sacht gedrückt. Er sah ihr in die Augen, wischte vorsichtig die Tränen von ihren Wangen.  
„ _Ich würde alles aufgeben, um …_" Sie hatte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt. „ _Nein Harm, das kannst du nicht. Bitte gib mir Zeit, selbst mit allem klar zu kommen. Und gib auch dir die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung für dich hätte. Werde dir darüber klar, wie wichtig dir leibliche Kinder wirklich sind. Und wenn wir beide so weit sind, dann können wir über uns reden. _" Sie sah ihn noch einmal kurz an und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort Richtung Stützpunkt. Er sah ihr nach und wusste, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die Frau die er liebte für sich zu gewinnen war, sie nun gehen zu lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

**1703 Zulu**  
**National Naval Medical Center  
****Bethesda, Maryland  
**Mac tigerte genervt den Krankenhausflur auf und ab. Sie wartete bereits seit 47 Minuten auf die Ergebnisse ihres jährlich vom Militär vorgeschriebenen Gesundheitsschecks.  
Sturgis, der ebenfalls auf seine Untersuchungsergebnisse wartete, beobachtete seine Kollegin amüsiert. „ _Mac, jetzt setz dich endlich. Du machst mich ganz verrückt. Es ist doch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Test. Oder hast du Angst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist? _" Er warf Mac einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie war stehen geblieben, sah Sturgis genervt an. „ _Nein, aber ich habe besseres zu tun, als hier dumm herum zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass mir der Arzt sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Erstens hätte er das telefonisch tun können, zweitens ist das vielleicht eine Sache von 2 Minuten und drittens stapeln sich auf meinem Schreibtisch im Hauptquartier die Akten, die ich noch bis heute Abend bearbeitet haben muss._" Sie hatten ihren Blick wieder von ihrem Kollegen abgewandt, ging weiter, ungeduldig den Flur auf und ab.  
Sturgis beobachtete sie neugierig, hielt es jedoch für besser, sie nicht mehr anzusprechen. Er ahnte, dass hinter der Nervosität und Reizbarkeit seiner Kollegin mehr steckte, als sie zugeben wollte. Mac war seit dem vorgetäuschten Tod von Webb nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Sie hatte oft krank gewirkt, schien unglücklich und deprimiert zu sein. Er vermisste sogar die ständigen, kleinen Streitereien zwischen Harm und Mac, die für die beiden, eher eine Art von Flirten zu sein schienen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, verhielt sich auch Harm anderes als früher. Es hatte zwar schon immer eine gewisse, sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden gegeben, doch in letzter Zeit kam es ihm vor, als wolle Harm sie gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so besorgt um Mac gesehen, wie im Moment. Sogar im Gerichtssaal schien er auf Macs Zustand Rücksicht zu nehmen, war bei Verhandlungen, bei denen er gegen sie antrat, weniger aggressiv als sonst. Sturgis wusste zwar nicht genau, was sich zwischen seinen beiden Kollegen abspielte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie etwas zu verbergen versuchten, was entweder ihr privates Verhältnis oder Macs gesundheitlichen Zustand betraf.

„ _Colonel MacKenzie, der Doktor erwartet sie. _" Die stimme der Sprechstundenhilfe hatte Sturgis aufgeschreckt. Er blickte Mac nach, die zielstrebig das Zimmer des Arztes betreten hatte.  
„ _Guten Tag Colonel. Nehmen sie bitte Platz. _" Dr. Miller saß an seinem Schreibtisch und deutet auf den Stuhl vor sich. Er warf kurz einen Blick in Macs Krankenakte und sah seine Patientin dann etwas beunruhig an. „ _Wie fühlen sie sich, Colonel? _" „ _Gut Sir _" , sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „ _Warum, stimmt etwas nicht_." Der Arzt lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch. „ _Nun ja Colonel, ihr Blutwerte beunruhigen mich ein bisschen. Sie müssen sich wirklich mehr schonen und … _" „ _Ja ich weiß schon: Weniger Stress, mehr Schlaf und eine ausgewogene Ernährung. _", unterbrach ihn Mac. Es war genau das, was sie jedes Jahr zu hören bekam und doch nicht in die Tat umsetzten konnte.  
Dr. Miller sah seine Patientin eindringlich an. „ _Colonel, sie sollten das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ihr Verhalten kann nicht nur ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand verschlechtern, sondern … _"  
Dr. Miller wurde durch das Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrochen. Mac lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und beobachtet ihren Arzt. Was hatte er gemeint? Er hatte so ernst geklungen. Vielleicht war sie krank? Ihr war es wirklich in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders gut gegangen. Sie hatte sich kraftlos gefühlt und sogar mit Kreislaufproblemen zu kämpfen gehabt. Aber sie hatte das auf Schlafmangel zurückgeführt, es nicht besonders ernst genommen. Doch bei allem, was sie dieses Jahr alles erlebt hatte, würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn das Leben noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten für sie bereithielt. Obwohl sie sich fragte, was jetzt noch kommen konnte. Die einzige Steigerung wäre wohl nur noch eine tödliche Krankheit, dachte sie sarkastisch.  
Mac sah aus dem Fenster, sie war nun doch beunruhigt. Sie hatte genug von schlechten Nachrichten, doch es fiel ihr schwer, bei all den negativen Erfahrungen, positiv zu denken.  
Dr. Miller hatte den Hörer aufgelegt und widmete sich wieder seiner Patientin. „ _Entschuldigen sie Colonel, das war ein Notfall. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder voll und ganz für sie da. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ihre Blutwerte. Colonel, ich denke, ich muss da mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden. _"


	4. Chapter 4

**2017 Zulu**  
**JAG Hauptquartier  
****Falls Church, Virginia  
**Harm ging langsam auf Mac zu. Er hatte von seinem Bürofenster aus beobachtet, wie sie vor 20 Minuten von ihrem jährlichen Gesundheitsscheck im Bethesda zurückgekommen war, ihren Wagen auf dem Parkplatz abgestellt hatte und seitdem auf der Bank vor dem Hauptquartier saß. Er war zu ihr hinunter gekommen, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere, schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er sich ihr nährte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Augen, sie glänzten, in ihnen dieser Schimmer ungeweinter Tränen, der sein Herz zum verkrampfen brachte. Was war wenn ihr die Ärzte schlechte Nachrichten mitgeteilt hatten? Vielleicht hatte sich ihr Gesundheitszustand wieder verschlechtert und die Ärzte ihr somit auch noch die letzte Hoffnung auf ein eigenes Kind genommen. Sie hatten seit ihrem letzen privaten Gespräch nicht mehr über ihren Babywunsch gesprochen, doch er wusste, dass ihr unerfüllter Wunsch nach einer Familie ihr mindestens genauso sehr zu schaffen machte, wie die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz, die Clays Verhalten in ihr hervorgerufen hatten. Doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er immer geglaubt, dass sie, sobald Mac bereit war, ihren gemeinsamen Traum trotz ihrer niederschmetternden Prognose verwirklichen konnten. Doch jetzt, wo er Mac so vor sich sitzen sah, machte ihr Anblick es ihm fast unmöglich noch auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit leiblichen Kindern zu hoffen. 

Mac war schon immer, in allem was sie tat, äußerst zielstrebig und verbissen gewesen, versuchte das, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte um fast jeden Preis durchzusetzen. Aber er hatte sie noch nie so emotional und verletzlich erlebt. Hinter ihrer oft recht kühl und rational wirkenden Fassade, verbarg sich ein sehr gefühlvoller und sensibler Mensch. Ein Mensch, der gegen private und berufliche Rückschläge und Enttäuschungen ankämpfen musste. Aber sie war immer stark gewesen, hatte jede Situation, egal wie kompliziert und schwierig sie auch war, gemeistert. Manchmal mit und manchmal ohne fremde Hilfe. Doch das hier, die Endometriose, ihr unerfüllter Kinderwunsch, war etwas anderes. Sie kämpfte gegen eine fast unbezwingbare Macht – gegen die Natur. Das einzige, was sie tun konnte, war es zu versuchen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben und an Wunder zu glauben. Doch letztendlich lag es nicht in ihrer Hand. Und neben dem intensiven Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind, war die Tatsache, dass sie ausgeliefert war, hilflos und sich alles außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle abspielte, mit ein Grund dafür, dass Mac so angreifbar war. Harm kannte sie, wusste auch ohne, dass sie etwas sagte, was sie empfand.

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, kniete sich hin und legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Beine. Mac drehte ihm den Kopf zu, sah ihm in die Augen. Doch sie sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an.  
„ _Was ist los? _", fragte er, seine Stimme klang dünn und unsicher. Er hatte Angst. Angst, vor der Antwort, Angst davor, dass er nicht hören wollte, was sie ihm sagte. Angst, dass er sie zum weinen bringen würde. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen, sie sprach leise, mit soviel Ehrfurcht, dass er das Gefühl hatte, das Blut in seinen Adern würde zu Eis gefrieren.

„ _Ich … ich …_ W_ir bekommen ein Baby. _" Um sie herum war alles still, nichts mehr schien zu existieren, nur sie beide, dieser Moment. Er versuchte seine Stimme wieder zu finden.  
„ _Sicher? _" Sie nickte nur, ihr Gesicht blieb völlig regungslos. „ _Wir bekommen ein Baby _", sagte er leise vor sich hin. So, als müsste er es wiederholen, um es wirklich zu glauben. „ _Du bekommst mein Baby. _" In dem Klang seiner Stimme lag die selbe Ehrfurcht und der gleiche Respekt, vor dem, was sie geschaffen hatten, vor dem, was für beide, das größte Geschenk war, dass das Leben einem Menschen geben konnte . Er richtete sich langsam auf, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie zu sich, in seine Arme. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„ _Du bekommst mein Baby _", sagte er abermals, seine Stimme voll Stolz und Übermut, so als müsste er ihr klar machen, was dieser kurze, unscheinbare Satz für sie beide bedeutete. Dann hob er sie hoch, wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. Mac schmiegte ihre Wange an seine. Er wirkte so erleichtert, so glücklich. Und erst jetzt wurde ihr die Bedeutung der Worte, die der Arzt ihr vor einer knappen Stunde mitgeteilt hatte, die Worte, die sie Harm gegenüber wiederholt hatte, wirklich bewusst. Sie, Sarah MacKenzie, bekam ein Baby. Und nicht nur irgendein Baby, Harms Baby.

Sie war hierher gefahren, hatte auf der Bank gesessen und gewusst, was der Arzt ihr da gesagt hatte, doch erst jetzt, hatte sie es wirklich realisiert. So, als wäre sie aus einem Traum aufgewacht und hatte festgestellt, dass dieser Traum nun Wirklichkeit geworden war. Sie hatte nicht einmal probiert schwanger zu werden, hatte es gar nicht gewagt überhaupt nur zu hoffen. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie das Schicksal mal wieder unterschätzt, war so in Ängste und Trauer versunken gewesen, dass sie diesen kleinen, unwahrscheinlichen Lichtblick gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
Harm hatte sie vor sich abgesetzt, hielt sie immer noch fest, dicht an seinen Körper gepresst. „ _Wie fühlst du dich? _" Er sah sie an, seine Stimme klang sanft und liebevoll. Sie lächelte zaghaft, überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. „_ Ich … ich kann es mir noch gar nicht vorstellen. Es ist alles so unwirklich. _" Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem flachen Bauch.  
„ _Da drin ist unser Baby _" Der werdende Vater lächelte, sah von seiner Hand auf, ihr in die Augen. Seine Lippen berührten sacht ihre, zärtlich, ganz vorsichtig. Zum ersten Mal, seit ihrem letzen Kuss in der Nacht, in der sie dieses kleine Wunder tief in ihr erschaffen hatten. Seit dem Kuss, nach dem er sich so sehr nach dieser Frau verzerrt hatte, es kaum hatte erwarten können, erneut diese zarten, weichen, vollen Lippen berühren zu dürfen. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss, die sanften Berührungen. Dann drückte sie ihn langsam von sich weg.  
„ _Harm, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. _" Er nickte zustimmend, obwohl er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wollte. Jeder sollte sehen, wie sehr er diese wunderschöne Frau liebte und das er alles dafür tun würde, mit dieser Frau zusammen sein zu können. Doch er wollte diesen Moment jetzt nicht zerstören, wollte nicht mit ihr diskutieren. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch.  
„ _Bald wird es für uns beide Wirklichkeit sein, "_ er grinste sie schelmisch an, „ _Spätestens wenn dir deine Uniform zu eng wird. _". „ _Darüber freust du dich. _", entgegnete sie schmunzelt. „ _Ja. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil dann jeder sehen kann, dass du mein Baby in deinem Bauch trägst. _"  
Er lächelte, sein Blick war voll Stolz auf ihren Unterleib gerichtet, so als könnte er erahnen, was sich tief hinter seiner Hand verbarg.

Mac wich einen Schritt zurück. Erst jetzt war ihr klar geworden, was Harm nun von ihr erwartete. Aber sie wollte keine Beziehung, wollte nicht ihr Kind benutzen, um sich in ein Verhältnis drängen zu lassen. Sie liebte Harm, doch an ihren Ängsten hatte sich nichts geändert. Sie sah ihn an, hielt seine Hände in ihren, als sie leise anfing zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme bebte, sie wirkte angreifbar und verletzlich. Doch sie weinte nicht, schien sich dem, was sie sagte, vollkommen sicher zu sein: „_ Harm, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht wegen dem Baby. Das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit. Und du auch nicht. Bedenk doch nur mal, was sich alles verändern würde. Sie würden uns trennen … jetzt, wo wir uns am meisten gegenseitig brauchen. Wo das Baby uns braucht. Harm, ich wollte immer ein Kind in mir tragen, es zur Welt bringen, nur eins großzuziehen reichte mir nicht. Ich wollte keine Minute seines Lebens missen, jede einzelne Sekunde, seit seiner Entstehung miterleben. Harm, ich will die Schwangerschaft erleben, spüren, wie es in meinem Körper heranwächst, fühlen, wie es sich in meinem Bauch bewegt.__Frauen werden schwanger, ohne es zu wollen, ohne dieses Geschenk wirklich schätzen zu lernen.  
__Ich habe nun, dank dir, die Möglichkeit, einem Kind das Leben schenken zu dürfen. Habe die Möglichkeit das Baby zu spüren, es an zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es ein Teil von mir ist, mein Fleisch und Blut. _" Mac drückte seine Hände fester, sah Harm tief in die Augen. Ihr Blick war sanft, drückte jedoch zugleich eine solche Zielstrebigkeit aus, dass kein Zweifel bestand, wie ernst ihr die Sache war.  
„ _Harm, dieses Kind ist auch ein Teil von dir. Egal ob wir nun ein Paar sind oder nicht. Es ist_ e_in Teil von dir, der uns verbindet, denn ich in mir trage und beschütze. Ein Teil, den mir niemand wegnehmen kann. Ich will mich jetzt nicht gezwungen füllen, eine Beziehung eingehen zu müssen, möchte nicht riskieren, dass sie uns trennen und du die meiste Zeit der Schwangerschaft nicht bei mir sein darfst. Ich möchte, dass du die gesamte Schwangerschaft miterlebst. Möchte deinen stolzen Blick sehen, wenn du das erste Mal spürst, wie sich dein Kind in mir bewegt, fühlen, wie du beschützend deine Hand über meinen Bauch streicheln lässt in dem unser gemeinsames Kind heranwächst. Das Kind, dass wir gemeinsam erschaffen haben, dass ein Ausdruck tiefster Gefühle füreinander ist._"

Sie hatte bis zu diesem Moment gegen ihre Tränen angekämpft, konnte sie nun jedoch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Harm beugte sich näher, zu der Frau, die er liebte, seine Lippen berührten sanft ihre Stirn. „ _Mac, das werden wir alles gemeinsam erleben. Das verspreche ich dir…. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte nichts mehr, als mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich auf dich warten muss, dann werde ich das tun. Egal, wie lange es dauert. Und in der Zwischenzeit werden wir uns gemeinsam auf unser Baby freuen. _" Seine Hand berührte zärtlich ihre Wange, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „ _Und ich werde der stolzeste Mann auf der ganzen Welt sein. _" Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Sein Verständnis für ihre Situation und ihre Gefühle, riefen ein starkes Bedürfnis nach seiner Nähe und Geborgenheit in ihr hervor. Sie liebte ihn, und sie wusste nun, wenn sie bereit war, dann war er der Mann, der auf sie wartete. Sie presste ihren Körper an seinen und genoss seine Wärme. Er hielt sie liebevoll im Arm, und er wusste, irgendwann, würde diese wunderschöne Frau, die sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug, ihm gehören.


End file.
